Dos gotas de agua
by Txitxas
Summary: El pasado sigue muy de cerca a Spike... demasiado cerca y eso puede traer problemas.


La serie de Cowboy Bebop pertenece a sus creadores y todos los derechos de dicha serie son suyos. Yo con todo esto no gano nada, así que creo que no hago nada malo excepto hacer el vago.  
  
Para que os hagáis una idea de como surgió esta historia (es para rellenar hueco, así que si queréis podéis saltároslo) os diré que todo empezó cuando recibí un mail de alguien que se había pasado con el vodka y me pedía que escribiera una historia de Cowboy Bebop, no me acuerdo del nombre debido a mi Alzehimer, pero toda la culpa de esto es suya.  
  
  
  
DOS GOTAS DE AGUA  
  
  
  
Jet pilotó la Bebop hasta la la galaxia de Ganímedes por cierto soplo que un antiguo compañero le había dado sobre el paradero de un peligroso mafioso. En su interior, Edo hacía de rabiar a Ein ofreciéndole un bocado para luego quitárselo en el último momento. Faye por su parte estaba encerrada en su habitación viendo la película de vídeo que mandaron hace unos días y de la cual Jet se hizo cargo; desde hacía unos días, ella no había vuelto a ser la misma de entonces. Spike por su parte se estaba entrenando al lado de Jet, en el puente, practicando sus ejercicios y preparándose para la captura.  
  
-Creo que va a ser bastante fácil ¿no crees?- comentó Jet mientras hacía los últimos cálculos antes de salir del portal.  
  
-No te fíes- replicó Spike -puede que nos llevemos alguna sorpresa desagradable si no andamos con cuidado-.  
  
La nave empezó disminuir de velocidad al acercarse al portal y la inconfundible voz standar les pidió que introdujeran la serie de números de sus cuentas para cobrar el peaje por su travesía por el espacio diferencial. Jet introdujo el número de su cuenta y su clave personal. Un haz laser recorrió toda la estructura de la nave para descubrir posibles escondites de contrabando mientras la nave salía hacía el espacio real.  
  
-¿Cómo será la cara de ese tipo?- preguntó Jet mientras cogía los mandos de la nave y la dirigía hacia un planeta cercano especializado en dar abrigo a las naves recien llegadas a un módico precio.  
  
-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros Spike después de lanzar una patada al aire -nadie sabe como es y no existen registros gráficos-.  
  
-Siendo así no va a ser tan fácil como pensamos-.  
  
Faye observaba la pantalla sin reconocer ningún sitio de los que salían en el vídeo. Estaba confundida por lo sucedido y no comprendía por qué ahora que estaba encontrando una cierta estabilidad, todo tenía que volver a ser un caos.  
  
-...Y recuerda...- decía ella misma en la pantalla -...yo seré tu fan número uno...-.  
  
-No... lo recuerdo- murmuró.  
  
Unos toques en la puerta del camarote llamaron su atención. Giró la cabeza sin ganas y cortó la reproducción -¿quién es?- preguntó de malas formas.  
  
-Soy Spike- contestó al otro lado de la puerta -pensé que te gustaría saber que vamos a atracar-.  
  
-¿Me molestas sólo para decirme esa tontería? ¡déjame en paz!-.  
  
Spike se volvió para ir hacia el comedor en donde Jet le esperaba cuando la puerta se abrió.  
  
-Perdona- se disculpó Faye asomando la cabeza por la puerta -pero estoy muy susceptible estos días-.  
  
La miró por encima del hombro parándose en medio del pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos -me da exactamente igual, sólo me preocupaba que no tuvieras dinero para pagar tu parte de los gastos ¿sabes? vamos detrás de alguien, y si nos ayudas a atraparlo, tu cuenta con nosotros quedaría saldada...-.  
  
Un zapato de mujer se incrustó en su cara sin dejarle terminar la frase mientras se escuchaba por todo el pasillo un portazo en el camarote de Faye.  
  
-¡¡Idiota!!- exclamó ella.  
  
Jet levantó la vista de la pantalla en la que Edo tecleaba con frenesí cuando una figura entró en el comedor.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿se une a nosotros?-.  
  
-No sé- contestó Spike mientras cortaba una hemorragia de la nariz -me parece que no está de humor-.  
  
-No la habrás dicho algo- le miró de reojo -lleva unos días muy rara- .  
  
Spike le miró con incredulidad -¡no la dije nada!-.  
  
Cuando Jet fue a responder, Edo se subió las gafas con una exclamación de júbilo en los labios -¡por fin he dado con ese tipo!-.  
  
Jet se olvidó de Spike para centrarse en los datos que Edo había conseguido. Este se acercó hasta el sofá para asomarse a la pantalla.  
  
-No es mucho lo que hay por la red sobre él, pero esto es todo lo que he podido encontrar...- explicó Edo.  
  
-No gran cosa- se quejó Spike.  
  
-Pero menos es nada- le defendió Jet -veamos... lugar de nacimiento: desconocido, edad: desconocida...-.  
  
-Se sabe que vino de Marte cuando todavía era un niño y al cabo de tres años se hizo con el control de las Pirañas callejeras, la peor banda del planeta. Cuando cumplió más o menos la mayoría de edad, había unido a todas pequeñas bandas de todo el sistema de Ganímedes en una organización mayor conocida simplemente como "la Sociedad"...- explicó Edo.  
  
-¿La Sociedad?- preguntó Spike mientras se separaba de ellos y se encendía un cigarrillo.  
  
-...La cual fue absorviendo a todas las demás organizaciones criminales hasta quedar ella sola en este sector del espacio. Parece incluso que mantuvieron una guerra contra los Dragones Rojos en la que ambas quedaron muy maltrechas sin un vencedor claro; desde entonces, ambas se mantienen discretamente a distancia- terminó su explicación Edo -no se sabe nada más de su vida-.  
  
-¿Alguna foto o identificación?- inquirió Jet.  
  
-Ha usado tantas y con tantas caras, que es prácticamente imposible cuál de ellas es la verdadera- dijo Edo mientras le daba a una tecla y millones y millones de caras aparecían en la pantalla.  
  
Jet se llevó una mano a la cabeza -esto resultará de lo más difícil-.  
  
-¿Difícil?- se oyó desde la entrada. Todos se giraron y vieron a Faye apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? antes no querías unirte a nosotros- preguntó Spike.  
  
-Pienso capturarle yo solita...- dijo antes de darles la espalda -...y me quedaré con toda la recompensa-.  
  
Se quedaron los tres mirándose a la cara sin reaccionar cuando de repente la puerta se cerró de un golpe.  
  
-¿Qué te apuestas...?- insinuó Jet al levantarse del sofá.  
  
-Ni me molestaría en mirar la puerta- concluyó Spike dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo.  
  
Jet se acercó hasta la puerta y comprobó que el mecanismo de cierre había sido manipulado para quedarse en su posición actual, cerrada.  
  
-¡Esto es increíble!- se desesperó -¡no sólo la mantenemos aquí que incluso nos roba nuestras recompensas!-.  
  
Spike se acercó hasta el cenicero para apagar lo que quedaba de cigarrillo y observó por la ventana como la Redtail salía disparada hacia el planeta a toda velocidad. Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando vio como la nave desaparecía de sus ojos.  
  
-¡Bueno!- exclamó -nos vamos ¿o qué?-.  
  
-¿Cómo diablos vamos a salir de aquí?- dijo Jet sin mirarle e intentando buscar una solución.  
  
-¿Edo?-.  
  
Edo se levantó y se puso en posición de firmes -¡a la orden!- contestó mientras se dirigía hacia una pequeña rejilla de ventilación. La quitó con decisión y se introdujo dentro. Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió con un chasquido.  
  
Jet miró a Spike y a la puerta varias veces sin atinar una palabra. Spike pasó por delante de él y ya en el pasillo le preguntó -¿vienes?-.  
  
-¡Esto lo tenías preparado!- explotó por fin Jet.  
  
-¿Qué le voy a hacer? de alguna manera tenía que hacer que saliera de su camarote-.  
  
Faye llegó hasta el puerto de Blue Heaven y dejó su nave a salvo de las miradas curiosas -lo primero que tengo que hacer es conseguir información de fiar- pensó mientras entraba en una pequeña taberna portuaria. Se sentó en una mesa en la penumbra de un rincón y comenzó a entretejer su plan.  
  
-...Saber en donde se esconde esa sabandija, luego me haré pasar por algún confidente con un buen soplo; lo más difícil va a ser salir de allí con la piel intacta, pero seguro que encontraré la solución cuando me encuentre con ello...- pensaba cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
-Hola preciosidad- la saludó un gigantón barbudo y con un chaleco de cuero bastante raído -seguro que te gustaría tomar una copa conmigo-.  
  
-¡Déjame en paz! no tengo tiempo para idiotas como tú-.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, la señorita no tiene tiempo para mí- dijo mientras otros compañeros suyos se acercaban a la mesa.  
  
Faye observó a la panda que la estaban rodeando mientras el que parecía ser el jefe se pavoneaba delante de ella -relájate preciosa, verás como al final quieres repetir...-.  
  
Se levantó de la mesa lentamente sonriendo y miró al jefe de reojo -creo que serás tú el que no querrá repetir-.  
  
Lanzó una patada directamente a la boca del estómago del gigantón, pero este ni se inmutó; todos los demás se empezaron a reír ante la cara de estupor de la mujer.  
  
-¿Qué pasa cariño?- se mofó este -¿nunca has visto implantes de titanio?- abrió el chaleco dejando ver una plancha de metal que le cubría el abdomen -ya es hora de que te portes bien, esa patada ha sido muy desconsiderada por tu parte-.  
  
Se iba a avalanzar sobre ella cuando un disparo resonó en la tasca. Inmediatamente todos se giraron hacia la procedencia del sonido. En la puerta, un hombre sostenía una pequeña pistola apuntando al techo.  
  
-Será mejor que dejéis a la señorita tranquila- dijo serenamente y sin levantar la voz.  
  
El gigantón se volvió del todo y le señaló con el dedo -¡¿quíen eres tú para darnos órdenes?!-.  
  
El hombre bajó el arma y se la guardó en la chaqueta -el Duque ha visto lo que sucedía desde la calle y ha pensado que no es correcto tratar así a una dama tan bella...- fijó su mirada en Faye -...así que me ha mandado con el encargo de sacarla de este tugurio-.  
  
El jefe de la banda pareció palidecer al escuchar le nombre de el Duque, pero todos sus subordinados le estaban observando -si...- pareció temblarle la voz -si la quiere tendrá que venir a por ella...-.  
  
El desconocido se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta la mesa. Sacó una mano de sus bolsillos y cogió la muñeca de Faye. El jefe le agarró del brazo para impedírselo cuando el puño libre del primero impactó en la plancha de metal que cubría a este.  
  
El jefe sonrió, pero la seriedad de la cara de su oponente le dijo que algo había pasado. Bajó la mirada lentamente y comprobó que la plancha estaba totalmente partida por una grieta que la dividía en dos. Con una mirada de miedo soltó el brazo que tenía agarrado y se hecho hacia atrás unos pasos.  
  
-Esto es sólo un pequeño aviso- ni siquiera se había despeinado -podría haberte sacado las entrañas, pero este traje es nuevo y no quiero ensuciarlo... tan pronto-.  
  
Toda la banda se abrió dejando pasar al hombre y Faye. Cuando estaban en la puerta para salir, este se giró y observó la cantina con ojo crítico -puede que a la Sociedad le interese este barrio... aunque primero habrá que acabar con las ratas-.  
  
Salieron a la calle y Faye se soltó del brazo -¿quién te has creído que eres para entrometerte?-.  
  
El hombre se paró también -perdone, he descuidado mis modales. Mi nombre es Hans, Hans Liedrick. Encantado de conocerla-.  
  
La mujer se quedó sin saber muy bien que hacer; ella normalmente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato en su vida cotidiana -yo... mi nombre es Faye, Faye Vallantine- acertó a decir.  
  
Hans se hizo a un lado y con su brazo indicó sutilmente un gran coche aparcado en la acera de enfrente -¿me haría el honor de acompañarla hasta su casa?-.  
  
-Bueno... no sé...- titubeó -la verdad es que no soy de aquí-.  
  
-Entonces permítame enseñarla la ciudad, el Duque me dijo que cuidará de usted al salir de ahí. Debe saber que esta no es una zona muy recomendable para una linda señorita-.  
  
El Swordfish II y el Hammerhead atracaron en el puerto cuando detectaron la nave de Faye mediante un señalizador acoplado en su panza.  
  
-Fue una buena idea la de ponerla ese cascabel- comentó Jet.  
  
-Nunca te puedes fiar de una mujer bonita y que sabe que lo es- terminó Spike -será mejor que vayamos a buscarla antes que a ese tipo, no vaya a ser que se meta en un lío-.  
  
-¡Déjala! ya es mayorcita como para cuidarse sola, es más, podría ser tu abuela-.  
  
Salieron los dos cazarrecompensas de sus naves y se dirigieron hacia la taberna en la que momentos antes habían estado Faye y Hans. En la entrada, Spike cayó en la cuenta del polvo que había justo debajo de ellos; instintivamente levantó la cabeza y observó el agujero que un disparo había dejado en el techo.  
  
-Parece que han tenido jaleo no hace mucho- murmuró a su compañero.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos con cuidado-.  
  
Se sentaron en la barra y pidieron un par de copas al camarero. Observaron a la clientela de aquel selecto lugar. No parecía que fuera un sitio muy animado que justificara el disparo en el techo. Sólo tres viejos hablaban con voz cansina discutiendo quién había sido el primero en instalarse allí.  
  
-Aquí no vamos a conseguir nada- insinuó Jet -si nos vamos ganaremos tiempo-.  
  
-Espera un momento Jet, a lo mejor esos tipos saben algo- dijo señalando con la cabeza a un grupo sentado en una mesa.  
  
Spike se levantó de su taburete y se acercó a la mesa. Siete miradas se clavaron en él con dureza, pero este siguió acercándose hasta quedarse a su lado.  
  
-Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para vosotros- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos -si alguno acierta con la respuesta, puede que obtenga algo-.  
  
-No nos interesa nada de lo que puedas ofrecer- dijo el más grande.  
  
Spike chasqueó varias veces la lengua -¿tu madre no te enseñó modales?-.  
  
El hombre se levantó de la mesa al igual que todos los demás. En ese momento, Spike sacó su pistola y apuntó directamente al que parecía ser el jefe.  
  
-Sólo quiero saber cierta información de un tipo que se hace llamar "Duque"-.  
  
Como si hubiera mentado al diablo, los siete empezaron a retroceder asustados. Spike repitió la pregunta y amartilló el arma.  
  
-¡No, por favor!- empezó a temblar el más grande -nosotros no teníamos intención de hacer nada a aquella mujer-.  
  
Spike levantó una ceja -¿qué mujer?-.  
  
-Vino aquí una mujer muy guapa y pensamos divertirnos con ella, pero alguien vino de parte del Duque y se fueron juntos-.  
  
-¿Sabéis cómo se llamaba esa mujer?-.  
  
-No... no me acuerdo-.  
  
Spike se acercó al hombre y le puso el arma en la sien -será mejor que hagas memoria o no tendrás con que hacerla-.  
  
Unos temblores se apoderaron del hombre y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas -no lo sé... no lo sé... por favor...-.  
  
Spike levantó la pistola de la sien del hombre y le dio una patada en la cara que lo tumbó. Se giró y fue hasta donde estaba Jet -¡vámonos, aquí no pintamos nada!-.  
  
Jet le siguió hasta la salida, y una vez en la calle le preguntó -¿qué diablos ha pasado para que te comportaras así?-.  
  
Spike siguió andando, pero ahora parecía que tenía prisa -Faye se encuentra en manos de la Sociedad y dudo mucho que la dejen salir así como así-.  
  
Faye y Hans se encontraban comiendo en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la ciudad en la azotea del edificio más alto. Mientras pedían la carta, la ciudad se extendía a sus pies y en el horizonte el mar brillaba con intensidad.  
  
-¿No prefiere esta vista a la que tenía en ese bar?- preguntó Hans.  
  
Faye jugueteaba con la copa entre los dedos mientras observaba el panorama -la verdad es que todo esto es impresionante-.  
  
-Esto es lo menos que se merece alguien como usted-.  
  
Faye dio un sorbó -puedes tutearme si quieres-.  
  
Hans se encogió de hombros -bien... como prefieras-.  
  
El camarero vino con las cartas y espero pacientemente a que se decidieran. Hans pidió un plato de mariscos locales -es una verdadera delicia- la sugirió. Faye se lo pensó un poco y también ordenó lo mismo. Para beber, ambos eligieron un vino blanco de la Tierra. Esperaron a que el camarero se retirara para continuar la conversación.  
  
-No eres de aquí, eso salta a la vista, pero de dónde vienes- preguntó Hans.  
  
-Soy de la Tierra y vine buscando alguna oportunidad para trabajar- le contestó, y en su fuero interno pensaba -no le estoy engañando, al fin y al cabo es la verdad-.  
  
-Pues no deberías frecuentar ese tipo de sitios, si no llega a ser por el Duque no quiero pensar en lo que te hubiera pasado-.  
  
-¿Quién es ese Duque? ¿alguien importante?-.  
  
Hans sonrió ante la pregunta -eres muy ingenua, no me extraña que acabaras en un sitio así. El Duque es el que con una mano da la vida y con la otra la quita, es la cabeza de la Sociedad-.  
  
-¿La Sociedad?- preguntó Faye.  
  
-Haces demasiadas preguntas- le contestó Hans poniéndose serio de repente -y eso no es bueno para la salud en esta zona del espacio- pero volvió su seductora sonrisa tan pronto como se había ido -¡perfecto! aquí tenemos las langostas-.  
  
Jet y Spike habían recorrido todas las tabernas y bajos fondos de la ciudad con el mismo resultado. Cuando se escuchaba nombrar a la Sociedad, el miedo aparecía en sus ojos y nadie sabía nada, ni las mayores amenazas, ni las mayores recompensas les daban resultado.  
  
-Esto es más difícil que buscar una sombra en un cuarto oscuro- dijo Jet.  
  
Spike se sentó en un banco -sí, nadie quiere hablar de la Sociedad ni del Duque-.  
  
-¿Y dónde estará metida Faye?-.  
  
-Tengo la impresión que encontrando al Duque, la encontraremos a ella- .  
  
Un gran coche pasó al lado de los cazarrecompensas despacio. De repente, una de sus ventanas se abrió y varios cañones de ametralladoras asomaron. Jet los vio por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
-¡¡Spike cuidado!!- gritó al tiempo que se tiraba al suelo.  
  
Spike giró la cabeza en el momento en que las ametralladoras empezaron a escupir metralla. Una de bala le alcanzó en el hombro haciendo que cayera al suelo y salvándole de todas las demás.  
  
Jet levantó la cabeza con la pistola en la mano cuando escuchó el chirriar de las ruedas del coche. Se incorporó y comenzó a disparar hacia el coche que ya estaba huyendo de la escena del crimen. Cuando desapareció por una esquina, se giró hacia Spike, el cual estaba tendido al pie del banco.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó mientras se agachaba.  
  
Spike se levantó con cierto esfuerzo sujetándose el hombro -sí, sólo ha sido un rasguño-.  
  
-Lo mejor es que volvamos a la Bebop y te curemos eso. Parece que a alguien no le gusta que metamos las narices-.  
  
Los dos se fueron hacia las naves para volver a la Bebop que les esperaba en órbita sobre el planeta. Por el camino Spike pensaba -esa bala no ha salido del coche, alguien nos vigilaba y me disparó para salvarme la vida...-.  
  
Hans acercó a Faye hasta su nave a última hora de la tarde. Estaban de camino cuando sonó el comunicador que Faye guardaba en un bolsillo. Este se activó y Jet apareció en la pantalla, pero ella no se dio cuenta.  
  
-¡Faye! ¿dónde estás?- decía la voz de Jet -¡maldita sea! ¡Faye!-.  
  
Hans escuchó el comunicador, y Faye sonrió nerviosa intentando apagarlo sin conseguirlo.  
  
-Hemos dejado la caza del Duque por el momento, cuando puedas ven a la Bebop, a Spike le han herido...- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Faye acertara con el botón.  
  
-Bueno... creo que será mejor que vaya sóla hasta la nave paseando...- intentó abrir la puerta del coche en un semáforo.  
  
El ruido del cierre centralizado del coche se escuchó, y el rostro de Hans se transformó adquiriendo una gran dureza -así que viniste aquí buscando trabajo... ya veo- con un rápido gesto cogió la pistola que Faye guardaba en su chaqueta -pensé que este juguete era para librarte de todo mal, pero veo que es tu herramienta de trabajo-.  
  
-No es lo que tú crees... debe ser algún gracioso que se ha equivocado de número...-.  
  
-Eso se lo contarás al Duque... en persona- dijo mientras la esposaba a la puerta del coche -se va a decepcionar; pensó en ayudarte, pero creo que se equivocó-.  
  
En la Bebop, Jet se había quedado con la palabra en la boca cuando se cortó la comunicación. Spike yacía tumbado en el sofá con el hombro vendado y la mirada perdida.  
  
-¡Y ahora! ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Jet -debes dar las gracias porque esa bala no te hubiera dado en otro sitio, entró y salió limpiamente de tu hombro-.  
  
-Jet, ¿te has fijado que si esa bala no me hubiera alcanzado, ahora mismo podría ser un fiambre?-.  
  
-¿Humm?- Jet le miró llevándose la mano a la barba -¿qué estás queriendo decir?-.  
  
-Puede que esto sea una advertencia, no quieren que metamos las narices en esto-.  
  
-Eso son imaginaciones tuyas... lo que pasó fue que en el coche, uno de ellos se puso nervioso y disparó antes de tiempo-.  
  
-Eso espero- terminó Spike mientras se incorporaba -eso espero-.  
  
Un pequeño palacete en las afueras de ciudad; rodeado de un extenso jardín con grandes dispositivos de vigilancia era el destino del coche de Hans. El chofer condujo sin preguntar nada hacia una pequeña entrada en un lateral del edificio.  
  
Hans salió del coche y llamó a uno de los guardias. Al cabo de varios minutos, varios hombres salieron por la puerta en dirección al coche y quitaron las esposas de las muñecas de Faye. A base de empujones y rudos modales, la escoltaron hasta una celda después de bajar varios niveles en un ascensor.  
  
-No debiste aparecer por aquí...- dijo Hans cuando Faye estuvo encerrada -...espero que disfrutes la estancia... si puedes-.  
  
Entró Hans en el ascensor al terminar la frase y fue hasta la salida. Una vez en el jardín, fue directo hasta el palacete y entró por la puerta principal. Sin titubear, fue hacia uno de los salones privados en los que nadie, excepto los que iban a morir y los más fieles colaboradores del Duque, entraban.  
  
-¿Está bien aquella señorita de esta mañana?- preguntó una voz de espaldas a la puerta.  
  
-Ha resultado ser una cazarrecompensas que iba tras de ti, Duque- contestó mientras cerraba las puertas.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... las más hermosas serpientes son siempre las más venenosas... ¿y qué has hecho con ella?-.  
  
-La he traído aquí, parece que tiene unos socios... pero no sabemos con quien está-.  
  
-Bien, vayamos a ver como se porta esa belleza- terminó la conversación mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia un pasadizo secreto que existía en el salón.  
  
Faye en su celda intentó activar la Redtail a través de su muñequera cuando apareció otra vez Hans -no creo que te pueda servir eso, querida-.  
  
Se sobresaltó al oir su voz pero guardó la compostura -no sé que quieres decir-.  
  
-Este, digámoslo así, "hotel" fue construido a prueba de cualquier tipo de emisión-recepción...- sonrió -así que no creo que puedas contactar con nadie-.  
  
-Tiene razón- oyó por detrás de Hans -no puede escapar de aquí-.  
  
-¡Cuando Spike se entere en donde estoy...!- exclamó furiosa.  
  
-Spike... también es cazarrecompensas ¿no?- preguntó la sombra.  
  
-No pienso hablar- se defendió Faye.  
  
-¡Un respeto!- casí gritó Hans perdiendo los nervios -¡estás hablando con el Duque!-.  
  
-Tranquilo mi buen amigo Hans- respondió calmadamente este -el error fue mio por no poder resistirme a una cara bonita. Ahora, lo mejor será acabar con esos molestos insectos-.  
  
La figura se dio la vuelta para irse al ascensor cuando Faye atisbó a ver algo. Fue el brillo de sus ojos lo que la dejó fascinada. Sacudió la cabeza intentando poner en orden sus ideas, pero lo que había visto la había quedado muy confundida.  
  
-No puede ser... no eres tú...- murmuró mientras se sentaba en un rincón.  
  
Jet terminaba la cena mientras Spike veía distridamente la televisión. El canal de Big Shoot le estaba siendo más aburrido de lo normal. La videoconferencia comenzó a sonar y Spike la miró de reojo. Las llamadas seguían pero no se molestaba en cogerlo.  
  
-¡Spike! ¿quieres contestar?- gritó Jet desde la cocina.  
  
-Es el comunicador de Faye- contestó Spike -seguro que es para pedirnos dinero o ayuda o algo por el estilo-.  
  
El contestador automático saltó. Un rostro cubierto por una máscara apareció en la pantalla. Spike se incorporó al instante y cogió a Edo por el pelo mientras este jugaba una partida de ajedrez contra el ordenador -localiza la llamada-.  
  
-Pero mi partida...- se empezó a quejar Edo.  
  
-Quiero que la localices ¡ahora!- dijo sin levantar la voz pero sin dejar a lugar para las bromas.  
  
Edo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su ordenador -¡vale!- se limitó a decir.  
  
-Hola Spike, ¿no estás ahora en casa?... que pena. Pues entonces tu pequeña amiga Faye y algunos de mis hombres se divertirán un poco...- comenzó a decir la máscara.  
  
Spike se lanzó hacia el aparato y apretó la tecla de descolgar -¿dónde está Faye?- preguntó mientras sujetaba la pantalla con las dos manos.  
  
La imagen de la máscara pareció sobresaltarse un poco, pero se recobró enseguida de la impresión -eres tal y como Faye te describió...-.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú y dónde está Faye?- cortó en seco Spike.  
  
-Soy el Duque- dijo la máscara -jefe de la organización "La Sociedad" y la persona a la cual has venido a capturar. En cuanto a la mujer... de momento está bien, pero me temo que su estado de salud pueda empeorar gravemente-.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.  
  
-Sólo quiero que vengas a recogerla solo en la dirección que he enviado en el archivo adjunto a esta comunicación-.  
  
-Muy bien, allí estaré-.  
  
-Por cierto, una cosa más- añadió -no intentes usar ninguno de los trucos que te enseñaron en los Dragones Rojos... os conocemos demasiado como para que nos intentes engañar-.  
  
Dicho esto, la comunicación se cortó. Spike giró la cabeza a Edo, el cual seguía tecleando frenéticamente. En un momento dado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró de los pelos.  
  
-¡Brrrrmmmmphhhhhh! ¡¡lo he perdido!!- exclamó dejándose caer de espaldas.  
  
-¿No la has localizado?-.  
  
-Sólo he conseguido determinar el area, pero es bastante grande-.  
  
-¿Cómo de grande?- se interesó Spike.  
  
-Medio planeta... han llamado usando toda la red planetaria interconexionada con la red galáctica para que pareciera que es una llamada de fuera de aquí- contestó Edo observando la pantalla.  
  
-Eso significa que de momento debemos seguirles el juego-.  
  
El lugar indicado se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. Era una gran pradera con algún que otro árbol desperdigado. El Swordfish II se acercó a las coordenadas que Spike le había introducido del archivo adjunto de la comunicación. Con una delicada maniobra aterrizó en lo que parecía una pista en medio de esa pradera.  
  
-Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser una trampa- murmuró.  
  
Salió de la nave dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier situación. Años atrás había participado en la guerra contra la Sociedad y los Dragones Rojos; muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto en el enfrentamiento y el nombre del Duque era como el del diablo en la iglesia. Los ancianos de los Dragones Rojos habían arreglado una tregua con el Duque, aunque todos presentían que si esta no se hubiera producido, habría sido el fin de los Dragones Rojos.  
  
Un sonido de servomecanismos se escuchó a sus espaldas. Spike se giró rápidamente para enfrentarse con lo que saliera de allí. Una pequeña plataforma se elevó y una persona salió de su interior.  
  
-Bienvenido, señor Spiegel- dijo el hombre.  
  
Spike le observó detenidamente. No ostentaba ninguna actitud hostil, y sus maneras eran confiadas y relajadas. Llevaba unas ropas ligeras que no podían ocultar una pequeña pistola a un costado suyo.  
  
-Ya estoy donde me dijeron ¿dónde está Faye?- preguntó Spike.  
  
-No sea tan impaciente. Mi nombre es Hans Liedrick...- comenzó a explicar.  
  
-Mano derecha del Duque- le interrumpió -le conozco bien-.  
  
Hans sonrió -muy bien, si ya me conoce, sabrá que es totalmente estúpido intentar atrapar al Duque-.  
  
-Primero suelte a Faye y después podremos discutir las condiciones-.  
  
-No lo ha entendido- dijo Hans -no estoy aquí para discutir condiciones, si no para dejar esto zanjado- se tomó un respiro -si acabó con usted, el problema estará resuelto... pero no me gusta ensuciarme, así que lo que haré será dejarle ir y procurar que no vuelva más por aquí-.  
  
-No tengo intención de irme sin ella-.  
  
-Es una pena. El Duque se ha encaprichado con ella y no la dejará... si no se va...-.  
  
Hans sacó su pistola lentamente y apuntó a Spike tomándose su tiempo. En medio de esa pradera no había ningún sitio en el que cobijarse y este sonrió antes de disparar.  
  
-Es una lástima, podríamos haber sido buenos amigos en otras circunstancias-.  
  
Un disparo tronó en la pradera y la bala salió disparada hacia Spike. La sonrisa de Hans se transformó cuando vio como la bala le atravesaba la cara y lo único que conseguía era crear unas interferencias.  
  
-¡Es un holograma!- exclamó.  
  
-Sí- le dijo una voz desde el Swordfish II -cada día los hacen más reales-.  
  
Hans se giró y vio como Spike le estaba apuntando desde la cabina de la nave -¿no pensarías que era tan estúpido?-.  
  
Se giró para dispararle cuando una bala salida del cañón de la pistola de Spike le arrebató el arma de la mano.  
  
-Ahora me vas decir dónde está Faye ¿verdad?-.  
  
El hombre se sujetaba la mano ensangrentada y miraba al suelo. Una risa llegó hasta los oídos de Spike. La risa fue cobrando intensidad hasta convertirse casí en histérica.  
  
-¡¿Te crees que acaso he venido tan desprotegido?!-.  
  
Una serie plataformas se elevaron dejando ver unos terribles cañones y unas baterías de misiles tierra-aire. De los laterales, un gran número de hombres encapuchados salieron rodeando la nave y apuntando con sus ametralladoras a Spike.  
  
-Será mejor que salgas de ahí- insinuó Hans -a mí me da igual, pero el Duque quería ver si eras capaz de superar esto-.  
  
Spike saltó de su nave después de reflexionar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Había previsto que Hans no vendría solo, pero no que viniera con toda la artillería. Decidió pasar al plan B.  
  
Antes de saltar, apretó disimuladamente un chivato en el cuello de su camisa -muy bien, de momento has ganado-.  
  
Hans se acercó hasta el cazarrecompensas y le miró a los ojos -no sé porque el Duque te quiere con tanto ahínco, para mí no eres más que un sucio reptil- soltó el puño en la boca del estómago de Spike haciendo que se quedará sin aire y encogido en el suelo.  
  
-Así nos evitaremos que nos des problemas y por mi traje- le dio una patada en la cara que le dejó sin sentido.  
  
A traves de una espesa niebla, una voz estaba pronunciando su nombre. Se escuchaba en la lejanía y muy lejos, pero no había duda que se trataba de su nombre y la voz no era del todo desconocida. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y un mundo de imágenes borrosas aparecieron ante él. Intentó enfocar mejor, pero era del todo imposible. Finalmente, Spike se dejó caer en las tentadoras sombras del inconsciente.  
  
Faye estaba sentada en su celda cuando Hans entró seguido de dos guardias que arrastraban un gran bulto. La mano del hombre estaba vendada y una pequeña mancha de sangre rompía el blanco inmaculado de su traje.  
  
-¿Qué tal Hans? ¿te has cortado al comer alguna de tus langostas?- preguntó intentando provocarle.  
  
-No, me lo ha hecho este indeseable- respondió mientras daba una patada al bulto que traían los guardias -pero creo que a lo mejor hacéis buenas migas-.  
  
Abrieron la puerta de la celda y soltaron sin ninguna consideración el fardo a los pies de Faye -espero que lo disfrutes- dijo mientras salía al exterior.  
  
Faye observó que el bulto se movía y pensó que se trataría de un animal. Sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a darle golpes hasta que unos gemidos de protesta la llamaron la atención. Con mucha precaución se atrevió a abrir el saco.  
  
-¡¡Spike!!- exclamó, y al verle se apresuró a quitarle las mordazas y ataduras -¿qué haces aquí?-.  
  
-Traté de sacarte, pero me tendieron una trampa y ahora estoy atrapado- explicó mientras se frotaba los brazos para desentumecerlos.  
  
Faye le ayudó a incorporarse y le sentó en la única cama que había en la celda -gracias por hacer esto, pero yo ya soy mayorcita para ocuparme de mis propios asuntos-.  
  
Spike dejó de frotarse los brazos para mirarla con incredulidad -¡serás desconsiderada! ¡es la última vez que intento sacarte de un aprieto!-.  
  
-¡Nadie te pidió ayuda!-.  
  
Spike estaba a punto de contestar cuando un hombre con una máscara entró en la mazmorra y pidió al guardia que abriera la puerta. Con la puerta abierta, Hans entró primero seguido de ese misterioso hombre.  
  
-¡Que bonita pareja hacen! ¿no te parece Hans?-.  
  
Hans asintió. Se había cambiado de traje y mantenía una mano dentro de un bolsillo apretando algo -para lo que van a durar...-.  
  
El Duque movió la mano como reprendiendo a su subordinado -no seas así Hans, ten un poco más de consideración hacia nuestros invitados-.  
  
Spike se levantó y se puso entre Faye y el Duque -¿qué queréis? ahora estamos en vuestras manos-.  
  
El Duque fue hasta la pared contraria dándoles la espalda -sólo quiero cierta información sobre los Dragones Rojos. Sabía que veníais hacia aquí para intentar capturarme y cobrar la recompensa, pero lo que no sabéis es que fuí yo mismo el que ofreció esa recompensa para que vinieras a mí...- .  
  
-¿para que viniera?- interrumpió Spike.  
  
-Sí, para que vienieras- afirmó el Duque -tú fuiste miembro de los Dragones Rojos y participaste en la guerra contra la Sociedad. La verdad es que quedamos muy debilitados después de esa confrontación. Al firmar la tregua, dispuse una espía para que me informara sobre las actividades de ellos. Su nombre era... Julia-.  
  
Spike se sentó en la cama como si de repente todas las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado. Faye le cogió del brazo y le ayudó a sentarse.  
  
-Ahora me parece que la han descubierto- prosiguió el Duque dándose la vuelta y observando a los dos -pero de momento no corre peligro. Debo traerla de vuelta lo antes posible y sólo tú eres capaz de hacer eso. Sé que fuísteis amantes, pero como confidente que era, no podía dejar la organización así como así, por lo que te traicionó en el último minuto. Puede que todavía sienta algo por ti, pero lo dudo-.  
  
-Ella me utilizó...- murmuró Spike.  
  
-Sí, ella utilizó a todos aquellos que eran los más cercanos al poder, pero por ti sintió algo especial... puede que todavía lo sienta-.  
  
Spike apretó los puños sin levantar la vista del suelo. Faye le pasó el brazo por el hombro, pero este se deshizo de él con un gesto.  
  
-¡Mentira!- gritó mientras se levantaba y se lanzaba contra el Duque -¡eso es una sucia mentira!-.  
  
Un golpe en la nuca le hizo caer al suelo sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Hans le había disparado un rayo de tracción en la espalda. Faye corrió hacia él e intentó ayudarle, pero Spike la apartó rudamente en cuanto se recuperó.  
  
-Ni lo intentes- sonrió Hans mientras le apuntaba -dame una razón y la próxima descarga no será un pequeño empujón-.  
  
-Bien... parece que nuestra pequeña charla ha finalizado- terminó el Duque -te dejaré pensar si la quieres traer de vuelta o no. Para mí es muy valiosa por la información que posee, pero creo que tú tampoco dejarás que la pase algo malo ¿verdad?-.  
  
Los dos hombres salieron de la celda dejando a un pensativo Spike sentado en la cama y a Faye en un rincón sin atreverse a decir nada. Al poco tiempo, apareció un guardia con la comida.  
  
-Eres muy hermosa- dijo sin ocultar su lascivia al mirar a Faye.  
  
-¡Vete a la mierda!- exclamó ella cogiendo su plato y sentándose al lado de Spike.  
  
-Yo podría hacer que tu estancia aquí fuera más llevadera si a cambio fueras un poco más cariñosa-.  
  
Spike, que hasta entonces había estado como en una especie de ensoñación, pareció despertar -déjala en paz-.  
  
El guardia le miró incrédulo -¿quién te has creido que eres?-.  
  
Spike sonrió -soy tu ángel de la muerte...-.  
  
Una explosión sacudió los cimientos de la mansión. La Bebop se encontraba justo a varios kilómetros por encima de ella y Edo estaba manipulando las naves de todos desde su ordenador.  
  
-¡Bbbbbfffiiiiiuuuuuuuuu!- exclamaba la niña manejando todas las naves a la vez.  
  
-¡Edo! deja de jugar y rescata a esos dos- ordenó Jet.  
  
-Como quieras- sonrió Edo.  
  
La Redtail y la Swordfish II también se hallaban bajo el control del ordenador de Edo, y ambas se dirigieron hacia el punto en el que Spike y Faye estaban presos. Dispararon con todo su potencial hacia un punto en concreto cuando la mitad de las mazmorras saltaron por los aires.  
  
El guardia cayó al suelo por la explosión. Spike cogió por la mano a Faye y salieron corriendo de allí hacia las naves, las cuales se estaban posando en el cráter hecho en el jardín.  
  
-Vamos date prisa- urgió Spike.  
  
-Me doy toda la prisa que puedo- se quejó Faye.  
  
Por entre el polvo levantado, apareció la figura de Hans dirigiéndose hacia ellos -¿a dónde creéis que vais?-.  
  
Spike se paró, Hans se encontraba entre ellos y las naves. Faye iba un poco más retrasada y no le vio. Chocó contra Spike haciendo que este se distrayera por unos segundos.  
  
Esos segundos bastaron para que Hans sacara un revolver de su bolsillo y disparara hacia Faye. La sonrisa de triunfo era palpable en su cara cuando Spike interpuso su cuerpo entre la bala y el cuerpo de Faye.  
  
La bala se alojó en el brazo del hombro herido haciendo que un gesto de dolor traspasara el rostro de Spike. Faye se quedó petrificada; siempre había pensado que Spike sentía algo, pero no hasta el punto de sacrificarse por ella.  
  
Cayó al suelo pesadamente mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida recien recibida. Faye reaccionó por fin agachándose y recogiendo a Spike.  
  
-Eso ha sido una tontería por su parte- dijo Hans apuntando de nuevo a Faye -sólo ha retrasado un poco lo inevitable...-.  
  
Su dedo fue apretando el gatillo hasta que de repente la expresión de su cara cambió a una de sorpresa y luego cayó al suelo inerte.  
  
-¡¡Vamos sube!! ¡no tenemos todo el día!- gritó Jet desde el Hammerhead con la cabina abierta y su pistola humeando.  
  
Faye sonrió y arrastró como pudo a Spike. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y no parecía tener buena cara. Edo mientras tanto en la Bebop, continuaba conduciendo las naves. Había hecho que despegaran la Redtail y la Swordfish II para dar cobertura a la nave de Jet.  
  
La cabina se cerró con los tres cazarrecompensas dentro. Jet hecho una mirada a Spike y después a Faye -¿qué le ocurre?-.  
  
-No lo sé, sólo ha recibido un balazo en el brazo... la herida no es grave y no ha perdido demasiada sangre-.  
  
-Mejor vamos a la Bebop y allí veremos lo que le pasa- continuó Jet poniendo rumbo hacia la Bebop y abriendo el intercomunicador -Edo, tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido-.  
  
-Muy bien- contestó la niña.  
  
Varias horas después, la Bebop se encontraba escondida en un grupo de asteroides lo suficientemente grandes como para atracar la nave lejos de miradas curiosas.  
  
En el comedor, Jet extraía la bala alojada en el brazo de Spike. Este tenía una fiebre muy alta y de vez en cuando le daban convulsiones. Al cabo de media hora, por fin pudo extraer la bala.  
  
-Esta no es una bala normal- expuso Jet.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Faye.  
  
-Fíjate- Jet se hechó a un lado y enseñó la bala en el scaner -tiene unos pequeños microsurcos que parece que podrían contener algún tipo de veneno neurológico-.  
  
-Pero serían unas cantidades muy pequeñas, no producirían un efecto sobre un cuerpo humano...- dijo Faye.  
  
-Este veneno, no es metabolizado por el cuerpo, sólo sirve como catalizador de una reacción neuronal que resulta venenosa, y como todos los catalizadores, sólo se necesitan cantidades muy pequeñas para lograr la reacción-.  
  
-Y ¿cómo le podemos salvar?-.  
  
-Necesitamos un compuesto que reaccione con el catalizador transformándolo en un producto inofensivo- se quedó pensativo Jet -lo malo es que no sé de dónde diablos voy a sacar ese antídoto-.  
  
Spike abrió los ojos enrojecidos por la fiebre -Marte... Laughing Bull...- y volvió a caer en el sopor.  
  
-Spike tiene demasiada confianza en ese viejo curandero- sentenció Jet -pero no tenemos otra opción-.  
  
Pusieron rumbo a Marte usando los viejos portales abandonados; hasta que no llegaran al territorio de los Dragones Rojos, el peligro de ser capturados por la Sociedad era demasiado elevado. Eso no significaba que una vez en Marte estuvieran a salvo de ellos, pero sería más seguro que ahora.  
  
El viaje era muy penoso, y el estado de Spike empeoraba día a día. Faye no se separaba de su lado nunca, e incluso dormía al lado de él en un pequeño futón que se había traído desde su camarote. Un día, llegando a Marte, Jet la llamó al puente. Al cabo de unos minutos, esta fue a verle.  
  
-Si sigues así, también tú vas a acabar por enfermar- dijo Jet sin mirarla a la cara.  
  
-Alguien tiene que cuidar de él-.  
  
-Ahora mismo, no necesita nada, además, hasta que no lleguemos a Marte, no sabremos si se salvará-.  
  
-¿Acaso dudas de que se salve?-.  
  
Jet se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza -en su actual condición, dudo que pase de mañana o pasado mañana como mucho-.  
  
Faye se acercó hasta Jet y le cogió por la solapa -pues entonces no sé que estás haciendo que no pones esta cafetera a su máxima velocidad y llegamos cuanto antes-.  
  
-Nos pueden descubrir los de la Sociedad y entonces sí que no habría esperanza-.  
  
-La esperanza es patrimonio de los cobardes, de los que se sientan y esperan a que todo cambie. Hay que arriesgarse y jugar fuerte para ganar- contestó Faye mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Jet se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Lentamente se acercó hasta el panel de control y presionó el acelerador hasta su máxima potencia. La fuerza de la inercia sacudió la nave mientras era lanzada a su toda velocidad camino de Marte.  
  
Otra nave seguía a la Bebop a una distancia prudencial. Era del tipo ligera y tenía una pequeña tripulación a bordo.  
  
-La nave a acelerado de repente y se dirige a plena potencia hacia Marte- informó uno de los pilotos.  
  
-Seguidla- ordenó el capitán de la nave -yo iré a informar al Duque-.  
  
La Bebop aterrizó al cabo de doce horas cerca de la tienda de campaña de Laughing Bull. Jet se dirigió rápidamente hacia la tienda acompañado de Faye y Spike en una camilla. Entraron dentro y el viejo les miró sin sorpresa.  
  
-Los espíritus me avisaron de la llegada de guerrero herido- murmuró -traedlo a mi lado-.  
  
Tanto Jet como Faye estaban sorprendidos, pero hicieron lo que se les dijo. Laughing Bull pusó su mano en la frente de Spike, cogió a continuación un puñado de arena con la misma mano y la dejó caer en el suelo sin hacer ningún dibujo en particular.  
  
-Su alma se encuentra fuera de su cuerpo perdida entre tenebrosos recuerdos...- explicó al fin -...debemos persuadir a esa alma a volver a habitar nuestro mundo-.  
  
-¡¡Que tontería!! lo que a Spike le pasa es que está envenenado- bufó Faye harta de misticismo.  
  
Laughing Bull la miró como quien mira a un niño diciendo una tontería -las enfermedades del cuerpo afectan al alma y las enfermedades del alma afectan al cuerpo... ¿cómo puedes distinguir una enfermedad del alma de una del cuerpo?-.  
  
Faye le fue a contestar cuando Jet la interrumpió -¿y qué es lo que se puede hacer?-.  
  
El chamán se acercó a Faye la cogió de la mano -tú eres la que puede convencer a su alma de que se quede en el cuerpo-.  
  
Sin dejar a que ella contestara, la pasó un vaso de cerámica con un líquido de color pardo en su interior. Faye cogió el vaso y lo olió con precaución antes de arrugar la nariz.  
  
-¡¡Uuuuffffff!! huele muy mal- exclamó.  
  
-Esa es la puerta al mundo de los espíritus; datura con peyote, con ellos conseguiras llegar hasta el alma de Spike. Ahora bebe y duerme tranquila-.  
  
Faye lo probó tapándose la nariz, sólo se lo puso en los labios cuando un golpe en la espalda dado por Jet hizo que se lo tragara todo de un golpe. Le lanzó una mirada llena de odio cuando dejó el vaso a los pies del chamán. Este se puso en pie y comenzó una retaíla de cánticos en un idioma que ninguno de los dos había oído en su vida.  
  
Poco a poco, la habitación comenzó a moverse. Las formas de las paredes empezaban a enturbiarse y todo adquiría una consistencia nueva. Faye se sintió transportada por los cánticos del viejo y sus párpados se hacían cada vez más pesados. Extrañas luces iluminaban ahora la tienda, como fuegos fatuos alrededor del chamán que seguía cantando y cantando.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- su voz resonó de una manera extraña.  
  
-Estás conmigo- respondió una voz detrás de ella.  
  
Faye se giró y vio a Spike junto con Julia en un pequeño parque observando como jugaban unos niños.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Faye.  
  
-Es el único sitio en donde quiero estar y en donde puedo ser feliz- contestó Spike cogiendo de la mano a una Julia que estaba de espaldas a él.  
  
-Pero tienes que volver, el Duque...-.  
  
-El Duque no puede hacerme nada en este lugar... ni Vicious ni nadie en el mundo-.  
  
Faye se armó de valor y se acercó hasta Spike. Según se acercaba a él, las flores que iba pisando, iban desapareciendo. Se paró extrañada y volvió la vista por donde había venido. Nada, no había nada, tan sólo una blancura inmaculada. Spike seguía cogido de la mano de Julia mientras esta le daba la espalda, se giró este y siguió observando a los niños jugar.  
  
-Este es un mundo de ilusión...- pensó Faye -¡Spike! debemos volver a donde nos corresponde-.  
  
Spike no la contestó, pareció en ese momento que se comenzaba a difuminar su figura lentamente. Faye corrió hacia su figura hasta que le alcanzó. Le cogió del brazo e intentó soltarle la mano de la de Julia.  
  
Spike sonrió al volver la mirada -¿todavía aquí? este es mi sitio... deja que sea feliz-.  
  
-¡Este no es tu sitio!- gritó Faye haciendo más fuerza -es sólo una ilusión creada por ti y para ti-.  
  
-No digas tonterías- respondió Spike sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-Este mundo es el mundo del pasado... un pasado ya muerto ¡¡mira!!-.  
  
Faye logró que Spike soltara el brazo de Julia. Esta se volvió de pronto mostrando una calavera medio putrefacta. Los niños que hasta entonces estaban jugando volvieron sus caras hacia los tres mostrando también unas calaveras en las cuales los gusanos tenían hechos ya sus nidos y la carne se les caía a jirones.  
  
Spike quedó horrorizado ante tal visión. Sus piernas flaquearon en ese momento cayendo de rodillas. Julia intentó agacharse para abrazarle mientras este la miraba horrorizado. Faye se armó de valor y la dio una patada en la cara que hizo que esta saltara por los aires. Lentamente su cuerpo fue desapareciendo a medida que Faye la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Terminó con ella y se giró hacia él. Estaba llorando como un niño desconsoladamente. Faye endulzó sus facciones ante la escena; le daba una verdadera lástima verlo de esa manera.  
  
-¿Lástima?- se preguntó -no esto no es lástima... es demasiado cálido y especial para que sea eso... ¿no será...?-.  
  
-¡Ayúdame Faye!- gimió Spike levantando la mano.  
  
Faye sonrió tiernamente -claro que sí, Spike, dame la mano y volvamos a casa...-.  
  
La luz rojiza de Marte acarició el rostro de Faye. Esta gruñó un poco arrugando la nariz y abrió los ojos lentamente. La borrosa imagen del interior del tipi indio se aclaraba por momentos. De golpe recordó lo sucedido y se incorporó.  
  
-¿Cómo está Spike?- preguntó ansiosa al joven acólito que la estaba cuidando.  
  
-El guerrero se está recuperando, su estrella está brillando con más intensidad- la contestó escuetamente mientras salía al exterior para avisar a su maestro.  
  
Faye se dejó caer todo lo larga que era en el montón de pieles que hacían las veces de cama y cerró los ojos para dormir.  
  
La nave del Duque se mantenía oculta en lo alto del volcán Olimpo vigilando con sus sensores de largo alcance las evoluciones de los cazarrecompensas.  
  
-Capitán- llamó el Duque -¿cuál es la situación de nuestros amigos?-.  
  
-Parece que lo han logrado curar, esta mañana le hemos visto caminando junto a un compañero suyo...-.  
  
-Perfecto, perfecto... de momento todo está saliendo como quería, si todo sigue igual, no tardaremos mucho en acabar con los Dragones Rojos...-.  
  
Spike se estaba recuperando, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido, pero sabía que algo en su interior había muerto. Pensó en Julia, pero no sentía por ella lo mismo. Creía tener con ella una obligación, pero eso no era amor. Necesitaba poner todas sus ideas en orden cuanto antes.  
  
Faye le había estado huyendo desde que ella se recuperara. Laughing Bull le había dicho que fue la fuerza de la mujer la que le devolvió a este mundo. Necesitaba estar un momento a solas con ella para que le explicara que era todo eso que decía el viejo chamán.  
  
Faye por su parte se volvió a encerrar en su camarote para ver la cinta de vídeo una y otra vez como hacía antes. Sin hablar con nadie y sin darse a notar.  
  
-Esta situación se está volviendo insostenible- comentó Jet a Edo durante la cena -Faye en su camarote, Spike dando vueltas por ahí...-.  
  
-¡¡Quiero más!!- fue la única contestación de Edo al terminar su ración.  
  
Los días pasaron mientras esos dos se recuperaban. Una mañana, el comunicador de la nave zumbó anunciando una llamada.  
  
-¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?- se preguntó Jet mientras se levantaba de su cama para contestar -¿sí? ¿diga?-.  
  
-Buenos días... podría hablar con Spike- dijo una voz pero ninguna imagen.  
  
-¿Eh...? sí... ¿de parte de quién?- Jet se rascó la cabeza mientras bostezaba.  
  
-Dígale... que de parte del Duque-.  
  
-¿Quéeeee? ¿del Duque?- casí se cae al suelo.  
  
-Sí, será mejor que se dé prisa... esta no es una línea muy segura que digamos-.  
  
Jet fue corriendo hasta el camarote de Spike y le sacó de la cama a toda prisa -vamos, vamos, es el Duque y quiere hablar contigo-.  
  
Spike abrió completamente los ojos y fue hacia el comunicador -Soy Spike...-.  
  
Una imagen apareció de repente en la pantalla -hola hermano, ¿me has hechado de menos?-.  
  
-Yo no tengo hermanos...-.  
  
-¿Seguro...?- la imagen se aclaró y una figura se empezó a hacer visible.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Spike.  
  
En la pantalla estaba el verdadero rostro del Duque. Era el vivo reflejo del rostro de Spike. Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma cara... sólo se distinguían en el peinado; mientras Spike lo llevaba más o menos corto y suelto, el Duque lo llevaba largo y peinado cuidadosamente en una cola de caballo.  
  
-¿Te convences? somo hermanos gemelos-.  
  
Spike estaba totalmente sorprendido -no... no recuerdo tener ningún hermano-.  
  
-Te has desecho de todo tu pasado para poder vivir un presente prestado a otra persona... pero yo sí recuerdo todo. Recuerdo como vivíamos juntos en los arrabales de Puerto Esperanza, todas nuestras correrías hasta que nos separaron. Yo fuí hasta Blue Heaven y allí tuve que pelear por hacerme un hueco entre toda la escoria. Como puedes comprobar, no me fue tan mal-.  
  
-Pero... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿casí me matas por dos ocasiones?-.  
  
-No podía saber si todavía pertenecías a los Dragones Rojos o les habías abandonado...-.  
  
Spike bajó la cabeza -¿y lo de Julia...?-.  
  
-Lo de Julia es totalmente cierto. Es una espía a mi servicio y una perfecta amante como habrás podido comprobar...-.  
  
-¿Y qué quieres ahora de mí?-.  
  
-Quiero que hagamos un trato- expuso -quiero que te unas a mí-.  
  
-No hago tratos con gentuza como tú aunque seas mi hermano-.  
  
La imagen del Duque pareció divertida ante la espectativa -bueno... pues entonces sólo tengo que apretar un pequeño botón para hacer de ella un vegetal de por vida-.  
  
Spike entrecerró los ojos -no te creo...-.  
  
Su frase fue interrumpida por un desgarrador grito proveniente del camarote de Faye. Jet salió corriendo y abrió la puerta de un golpe. En la cama, Faye se encontraba tendida en ella y un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz. Jet la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el comedor encontrándose con Spike por el camino.  
  
-¡Aparta! puede que tenga un derrame cerebral- exclamó Jet con urgencia.  
  
Spike le dejó pasar, con rabia apretó los puños dirigiéndose hacia el comunicador y lo cogió con ambas manos -¿qué la has hecho?-.  
  
-¡Oh! ¿eso? no es nada... sólo un pequeño implante que se alojó en su cerebro después de terminar con la comida que os ofrecimos en mi casa. Se aloja en el cerebro y se puede usar de muchas maneras... curar amnesia, hacer desaparecer tumores... pero también es una forma segura de asegurarte la lealtad-.  
  
-Voy a acabar contigo aunque sea lo último que haga-.  
  
El Duque soltó una carcajada -ven cuando quieras, estaré encantado de darte un puesto en la Sociedad... por algo eres mi hermano- se volvió a reír mientras cortaba la conexión.  
  
Jet la estaba tratando con un scaner de primeros auxilios y estaba disolviendo el pequeño trombo que había provocado el derrame. Era de un tamaño microscópico, pero por suerte, la zona afectada no era importante, sólo se ocupaba de la memoria a largo plazo.  
  
-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Spike preocupado.  
  
-Sí- respondió Jet sin parar -parece que la hemos cogido a tiempo-.  
  
-Bien, será mejor que empiece los preparativos-.  
  
Spike se fue hasta la Santabarbara y comenzó a revisar el armamento del que disponía en esos momentos. 6 pistolas, 2 ametralladoras de gran calibre y 1 de mano; 10 granadas de asalto y 2 de humo.  
  
-No parece mucho- murmuró para sí.  
  
-Puede que esto te ayude- le tiró Jet otra ametralladora de mano -¿de verdad vas a hacerlo?-.  
  
-Sí, no puedo huir como con los Dragones Rojos-.  
  
-¿No estás en la misma situación de antaño?-.  
  
Spike dejó de revisar las armas y se sentó con Jet a fumar un cigarrillo. Lo encendió con el fuego que Jet le pasó y ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo como el humo ascendía hacia el techo.  
  
-Hace años... una mujer me dejó y no pude comprender el por qué. Nunca más la volví a ver para que me explicara...-.  
  
El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la sala de nuevo hasta Jet lo rompió -ire contigo-.  
  
Spike apagó el cigarrillo, se puso su gabardina y comenzó a guardar las armas en ella sin decir nada. Jet se acercó y fue a coger una pistola cuando la mano de Spike le paró.  
  
-Esto es un asunto de familia... déjalo-.  
  
Jet retiró la mano de la pistola dejándosela a Spike. Este la cogió y salió de la Santabarbara.  
  
-Dile a Faye que...- se cortó a media frase.  
  
-¿Qué?- giró de repente la cabeza Jet.  
  
-Nada... nada... mejor no la digas nada- la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.  
  
Faye abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Edo que la miraba curiosa. Se intentó incorporar, pero un terrible dolor de cabeza la disuadió de hacerlo. En vez de eso, se llevó la mano a la cabeza.  
  
Edo sonrió y saltó al suelo. Salió corriendo y gritando -Faye ha despertado... Faye ha despertado-.  
  
Jet salió de la cocina con el delantal puesto limpiándose las manos y fue hacia el comedor en donde estaba el improvisado hospital -¿qué tal se encuentra nuestra paciente?-.  
  
Faye le miró aturdida -¿qué me ha pasado?-.  
  
-Parece que tuviste un pequeño derrame cerebral, pero lo cogí a tiempo y te lo he curado-.  
  
-¿Dónde está Spike? seguro que estará por ahí sin preocupaciones- arrugó la nariz Faye.  
  
La mirada de Jet se volvió sombría -no, ha ido a enfrentarse al Duque- .  
  
-¿Quéeee?- preguntó asombrada.  
  
-Sí, parece ser que el Duque te introdujo un implante en el cerebro a traves de la comida-.  
  
-Yo no llegué a comer nada mientras estuve prisionera-.  
  
-¿En serio?- se asombró Jet -entonces ese derrame...-.  
  
Spike andaba hacia el punto indicado tal y como el Duque le había indicado a traves de un archivo con la comunicación. La caminata se estaba haciendo muy pesada, llevaba andando seis horas y todavía le quedaba subir una pequeña colina.  
  
Decidió dar un rodeo en vez de subirla. Tardaría más, pero se aseguraría de no caer en una trampa. Al cabo de dos horas más, llegó hasta un pequeño desfiladero flanqueado por rocas desperdigadas por todo el terreno.  
  
En el otro extremo, una figura parecía esperarle. Según se fue acercando, vislumbró una cuidada melena que el viento hacía moverse como si de una bandera de guerra se tratase. Llevaba un traje de color rojo y mantenía las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
Spike se paró a unos cien metros del Duque. Observó cuidadosamente y de reojo los posibles escondites para una emboscada mientras el Duque comenzaba a hablar.  
  
-¡Has venido!- exclamó con una sonrisa -así que has decidido unirte a nosotros-.  
  
-No-.  
  
El Duque sonrió y sacó un pequeño control remoto -entonces ya sabrás lo que le pasará a tu amiga ¿no?-.  
  
-No la pasará nada porque ella no comió nada mientras estuvimos allí- sonrió Spike.  
  
El Duque cambió la expresión de su cara por otra de enfado -¿y para qué has venido entonces?-.  
  
-He venido para arreglar este asunto-.  
  
-Por ti o por ella-.  
  
-¡Por los dos!- exclamó al tiempo que sacaba una pistola y disparaba hacia un lateral por el que el cañón de una ametralladora se estaba asomando.  
  
Un hombre cayó desde una roca en lo alto del precipicio mientras una lluvia de disparos comenzaba a caer hacia Spike. Este corrió sin dejar de disparar hacia arriba y se refugió entre unas rocas.  
  
Se tomó un respiro y observó el panorama. El Duque había desaparecido, pero las huellas en la arena le decían que subió hasta la cima para evitar riesgos. Una bala silbó a pocos milímetros de su cara y todos los demás volvieron a disparar. Spike se encogió detrás de las rocas y pensó en una estrategia.  
  
Cuando terminaron de escucharse los últimos disparos, comprendió que era el momento de salir. Cogió una de las bombas de humo y la lanzó. Al cabo de unos instantes, el humo era lo suficientemente espeso como para que Spike saliera.  
  
De un salto fue tras las huellas del Duque mientras cogía las dos ametralladoras de gran calibre y disparaba hacia los dos picos del estrecho barranco que recortaban su silueta contra el sol. Al disiparse el humo, se podían ver en el fondo del barranco varios hombres muertos por impacto de bala o por haberse depeñado al romper las balas las rocas en las que se asentaban.  
  
Spike tiró las dos ametralladoras la suelo mientras miraba a sus espaldas. Después con las metralletas de mano, salió en busca del Duque.  
  
Faye estaba nerviosa, y eso se notaba porque no paraba de pasearse por la nave. Jet en cambio se había metido en su cuarto de bonsais y les iba podando cuidadosamente.  
  
-¡¡Por dios!!- exclamó Faye -¡esto es insoportable!-.  
  
Cogió su pistola y se dirigió hacia la puerta del muelle cuando Jet salió y se la encontró casí chocando con ella.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- la preguntó cogiendola por un brazo.  
  
-Voy a ayudar a Spike- contestó Faye intentando zafarse.  
  
-Ni lo intentes... es un asunto que debe resolver él por su propios medios-.  
  
-¿Y si necesita ayuda? ¿y si está herido? ¿y si...?- empezó a decir.  
  
-Ese es su destino. Debe plantarle cara o no será más que un guiñapo en esta vida. Si ahora mismo intervinieras, lo único que conseguirías es quitarle la esencia que le hace ser como es... es una prueba decisiva para su vida. Acabar con su pasado para enfrentarse al futuro sin ninguna carga que arrastrar-.  
  
Faye bajó los hombros -si me buscas estaré en mi habitación...-.  
  
Jet la vio como se alejaba por el pasillo son aire de estar muy cansada hacia su camarote. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y suspiró para volver después a sus bonsais.  
  
Spike había dado alcance al Duque en una pequeña llanura y ambos habían sido protagonistas de un intenso tiroteo. Spike tenía una pierna sangrando mientras que el Duque se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo.  
  
-Eres bastante bueno, pero eso es normal, eres mi hermano- dijo el Duque.  
  
-Soy lo suficientemente bueno como para acabar contigo- respondió Spike.  
  
-¿Crees que acabando conmigo Julia volverá a ti?-.  
  
-Julia ya no me importa... es parte del pasado. Un pasado que quiero olvidar, borrar del todo para ser libre y empezar desde cero-.  
  
-Sabes que mientras Julia continue estando en peligro, ese pasado te perseguirá como un galgo a una liebre-.  
  
-Ya me encargaré de ella en su debido momento. Preocupate por ti ahora-.  
  
La respiración de los dos era agitada. Habían estado peleando desde hacía varias horas y estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, pero ninguno quería dar a torcer su brazo. En un instante, Spike se lanzó hacia el Duque con la pistola apuntándole y en sus ojos una perfecta calma.  
  
El Duque sonrió y con gesto grave también fue hacia Spike. Ambos se cruzaron a mitad de camino y sendos disparos se escucharon por toda la planicie como si de dos truenos se trataran.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se movió una vez que se cruzaron. El Duque fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-Parece que por lo menos recuerdas nuestros juegos-.  
  
-También recordé que siempre era yo el que ganaba en ellos-.  
  
El Duque cayó pesadamente al suelo levantando una pequeña nube de polvo a su alrededor. Spike dobó una pierna y se quedó de rodillas mientras tosía un poco de sangre. Al rato se levantó y se limpió la boca dirigiéndose hacia su hermano caído. Se agachó y le pasó la mano por los parpados para cerrarle los ojos.  
  
-Hubiera preferido no encontrarte jamás...- murmuró para sí -ahora eres ya un fantasma del pasado- un lágrima solitaria cayó en la tierra roja al lado de rostro del Duque.  
  
Jet se disponía a lavar los platos de la cena cuando una voz le llamó por la espalda.  
  
-¿Es demasiado tarde para cenar?-.  
  
Jet se dio la vuelta y dejó caer un plato al suelo -¡¡Spike!! ¡estás vivo!-.  
  
-¿Acaso lo dudabas?- sonrió -pero... ¿qué hay de la cena?-.  
  
-Ahora mismo te la preparo- dijo mientras encendía el fogón otra vez.  
  
-Por cierto...- interrumpió Spike.  
  
-Está en su camarote, vete a verla, a estado muy preocupada aunque no haya querido decirlo-.  
  
Spike se fue hacia el camarote de Faye. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando escuchó algo en su interior. Era la voz de una niña -la niña que antes había sido Faye- recordó Spike.  
  
Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, se fue alejando por el pasillo del camarote de Faye. Las voces infantiles que salían de allí se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta que este no pudo escucharlas más.  
  
-Hasta que no acabe con mi pasado no puedo enfrentarme a ningún futuro- pensó mientras volvía a entrar en el comedor.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ..............................  
  
  
  
Por fin terminé, me ha costado lo mio no creas. Al final he podido escribirlo todo en un mismo capítulo, y creo que el título sí le queda bien (para mí esa es la parte más difícil).  
  
Espero que el personajillo que me mandó el mail esté por lo menos contento con esto, porque conociéndole, seguro que es capaz de enfadarse y todo (^^U). En fin, para cualquier comentario, como que te ha gustado, te ha servido de purgante o cualquier otra cosa, no tenéis más que escribir a redskinhead@latinmail.com que con dudoso gusto os contestaré a todos.  
  
P.D. Por favor, es por tu bien... deja el vodka y pégale al ron. 


End file.
